The Final Goodbye
by bremen100
Summary: Set after the events of The Amazing Spider-man 2, Mrs Helen Stacy deals with the loss of her only daughter and then she discovers a letter. A letter that would reveal startling secrets. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - Hi again. It had been long since I updated my story - "The ethereality of the Spiders" so I decided to come up with this piece.

It happens after the death of Gwen.

I have planned this story to be a part of two small chapters. And when Mrs Stacy stumbles upon a tremendous secret, basically letters- one by Peter and the other by Gwen.

Enjoy...

And please don't forget to leave reviews behind as they really make my day, since this is the first time, I have decided to do a write up a monologue, please do let me know, how it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ordeal had been difficult for the Stacy family.

Mrs Stacy clad in her mourning clothes made her way into Gwen's room.

The two deaths had left her completely shattered.

First her husband and now her daughter.

She didn't know what to do.

Grief tore like her heart open.

Her heart was so sensitive, like a live wire.

She thought that she might be able to run this family without her husband but now Gwen's death…

This was not what she had been expecting.

She made her way into Gwen's room.

It was just like the way she left it the previous night.

Beds untouched.

Completely made without a single speck of dust to pollute this pristine, clean and organised room.

Tears welled in her eyes.

This "was" her daughter's room.

God knows what she would do. With all her stuff. The void seemed to be forever hollowed out. Like someone ripped out a part away from her.

She slowly made her way to her bed, her legs felt over-weighed.

She could hardly move them. The soft plushy mattress bent down under her weight and sorrows that she harboured for her late daughter.

Her first born.

The child that she imparted most of her love.

The perfect child of her dreams.

The child who bore ample dreams. Dreams that tore through even the darkest nights.

And to her delight, she had even began to work her way towards being one of the brightest student of her class.

She was quite the budding scientist that even Oscorp took her in under their internship program. The youngest one ever to do so

Words were completely futile to describe how proud she was for her daughter.

She was one of a kind.

She had a decent boyfriend who was interested in just the same things as her.

Peter Parker was decent, good natured and supported her in every step of her way.

Just like she wanted him to be.

He was perfect for her too.

This sudden feeling of heart wrenching ness and sadness overwhelmed her so bad that she couldn't stop the flow of the river of tears that were gushing like water falls.

Untamed, unnerved, filled with emotion.

Every drop.

Every sentiment left her as her tears fell on the wooden floor.

She looked down when she saw a sheet of paper, stuck between the eath a stack of her old books stuck between the pages of her old books.

Between her tears, she looked at it. One look at the blurry bluey curves of letters, she knew that they weren't Gwen's.

What was that doing there? What was it? And most importantly whose was it?

Was it so important for Gwen to keep it between her books?

She bent down to take a look at it once again.

It was old. But not that old.

The handwriting was rough and frail.

It could have a boys' alright. Messy and rough at the edges.

And she guessed it right.

It was Peter's.

A note from Peter.

Maybe before she left for her university.

They might have went through a bad phase. Just like any other relationship for her to leave New York all so suddenly.

A slight nip.

A common relationship issue.

A small laugh escaped from her lips as she looked at it.

Her girl had grown.

Grown big enough to love and she had really gotten matured enough and even selected the right boy for her choice. And to tell the truth she liked him a lot.

Peter was kind and considerate, a boy filled up to the brim with manners and best of all, she had seen ho the two always looked at each other.

She missed all of that, the first time when she first fell for George. The kind, loving and caring guy that he was, she could always see a reflection of him in Peter's.

She was happy for that.

She knew that the note was personal to her.

But now it really didn't matter anymore.

She wiped the remaining tears that hung to the brim of her eyes and trapped a lock of her finely woven gold hair between her fore and middle fingers and pushed it behind her left ear as she perused through the writing.

It read –

"Gwen,

Of all my days and of all my life, I have never ever thought this day to have finally arrived. I know that you are going away for good. Leaving this city for good.

I agree that you can't wait around for me anymore and I really appreciate that you have asked me to join you there.

Believe me, I really thought of moving with you, but I have to take care of my aunt and the people, I just can't leave the people here hanging in there with themselves. They need someone to look after them. They really need someone to rely on.

They need Spider-man.

Not the bumbling idiot or the awkward high school Peter Parker.

And believe me Gwen, with all these powers, they feel like the earth weighed on me.

It's like seeing everything so well, the endless possibilities but only to find people crying out "Spider man Spider man, right here. Save us.."

The cheer of people, their wants, their needs … how could I ever ignore them?

It's not that I am trying to push you away or something but at the same time leaving them seems just so wrong.

But let me tell you something, you might know this but still if I really have to tell this to you a thousand times, I would gladly do it.

I love you Gwen Stacy.

You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Each time, you happen to me all over again.

You are the only one that is keeping me sane, that feels like eons now, for the madness that is going on around me.

Both to me and my other self.

I know sometimes the need for the other guy outweighs my very existence but believe me, a part of your safety constantly hovers around my head.

Nothing would ever replace you. You are everything to me.

I know that I might not have been able to spend enough time with you but you should know that I would never ever jeopardise this relationship that we have. Or whatever we have got left of it.

I would never make the same mistake of letting you go. And for that I would always be there for you whether you like it or not.

I have always seen you as a strong independent girl, Gwen Stacy and because of that I feel that your going away will be particularly good and you will handle yourself because I know one thing for sure, the world would come to you and seek you, the embers that flow inside you will blow everyone away and I am there to make your that you really get blown away, where the world keeps you in top of a pedestal.

And most importantly, you have the power to tear my heart apart, you have the untapped and untamed courage of a lion, the fierce strength of your loyalty, towards the good still astounds me.

You help me conquer almost any pain, the pain that would seem seemingly impossible to understand, pain that keeps going inside my head, pain that feels like plunging yourself in the raging heat of a volcano, pain that would force you to take the leap of faith not knowing what outcome it might have, pain that would crumble a human's will to live.

Pain, just an everlasting pain.

And for that I won't stop you, your future is great and you will accomplish them.

You will be the beautiful genius of New York.

And I will always stand by you, it doesn't matter how far I would have to go, but I will be there for you, always and forever.

And when the is time right, I really don't care who you might end up with but you would always have a home in my heart

It will always be you, it is always you, it had always been you and I would wait here to get back to you.

I will come to you after settle everything back here. With Maxwell Dillon and Harry gone rogue, I would come and get you. You would never realise how strong and impregnable you make me.

It almost feels like I can actually take on the world. Such is your impact over me.

You are my superhero. My Messiah. My personal harbinger of light, pushing all of my dark and black thoughts away. Your are my saviour.

Till then, I don't know what they are called, the spaces between seconds — but I think of you always in those intervals.

For ever yours,

Peter."

Mrs Stacy looked at the letter again, like she was hit hard on her head.

Peter liked her daughter a ton. That was obvious. She smiled at the young extreme lovelorn letter.

But apart form that something else was really bothering her.

Maxwell Dillon, Harry.. Was the osborne kid? and most importantly, Spider man?

 _"After I settle everything back here."_

What did he mean by that?

It almost read like Peter himself was Spider man.

It really didn't ,make any sense.

She looked at the letter closely once again.

She had to re-read all of that.

She looked at the letter closely when she found a faint familiar cursive outline come up from behind the letter, like embossed lines but fainter but more defined and beautiful.

She turned it around.

It looked like Gwen's reply.

Seeing her handwriting again, made her gasp. It felt like her chest was about to explode from pain.

It brought fresh tears into her blurry eyes, when she saw them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is is it for this chapter. Guys hope you liked it. And in my next chapter I would write up Gwen's letter, her reply to Peter's heartstrings.

Please do tell me if it is alright...

As I already mentioned I am just a review or a PM away, I will be happy to listen to everyone's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - Hello once again. I came up with the other letter and this letter was particularly easy for me to pen down for something similar had happened to me.

Reviews make my day.. And as i had already mentioned, I am just a review or a PM away, if you really have any queries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Mrs Stacy's head still reeling at the thought of the astounding discovery that she stumbled upon, she turned over the frail crisp page.

And true, she found her daughter's writing masking the equally disarranged writing of Peter's.

It seemed to her, like she would do fair injustice to the piece of paper if she didn't preserve it.

And now more careful than ever, she placed the piece of paper in between her fingers, carefully and meticulous in every step and the very sight of her daughter's words, which should have seemed so common to her, did not help her in masking her own emotions.

With great difficulty, she controlled her intensive want to bawl all over that letter.

It was like looking at a horror script, like watching a favourite movie in a television with moving and blurry lines.

It was nothing more than torture to her.

With every passing second, the more she saw her fragile hand writing, she began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours. Such was the intensity of her overwhelmed emotions.

Helen Stacy blinked in an attempt to control the flow of her tears that seemed so untamed, wild and recurring. Still she wanted it to come out of her, whereas a part of her wanted to revel within them.

The sadness within her unquenched, although her mind wanted her to be free of this melancholic sorrow, but still she wanted to feel this.

To know the true meaning of despair, leaving reason far behind, beyond the limit of the vestibules of human mind.

That was the way she thought.

But still her unslakeable want to read Gwen's letter made her force out the stinging saline tear drops that hung at the brim of her eyes trying to clear them out, without using her fingers, as her fingers felt the giant weight of her daughter's last words on the paper.

She closed her eyes for a moment, pressed her eyelids as she flushed the accumulated water in between her eyelids and cornea, giving her a perfect view of the impressive cursive writing that followed.

It read –

"Peter,

I really don't know what exactly to tell you but you might find it hard to believe me but I might say, even though I hate it, I must accept that you really have a way with words.

I know that it might seem to you that I have been trying to push you away, you being busy, running off here and there but to tell you the truth; it has truly been hell for me.

What can I say?

I am really too selfish.

I hate to share you with the outside world, and that is the blatant truth.

But still the ring of fire that burns around you and I, I believe that it still keeps our love hotter than a pepper sprout!

Might I tell you now, every single second I spent, it's usually thinking of you. And the more I think of you, the more I miss you.

Now that I write to you, this letter, trying to come up something, the more erratic I feel.

I feel as if we haven't seen each other for ages!

Well truth be told, I really miss you. And now that I think of it, I do realize the way you see yourself.

The world hangs on your shoulders, I know that ... but I miss you by my side more and more until all that want, this craving has finally began to hurt me.

I truly appreciate the way you feel about my being with you.

I write this letter to you in the sleepless nightmare hours of the night.

And even if I told this to you a thousand times, I have never ever felt so incomplete without you.

You are like my fail safe, someone I can slump my shoulders when I need someone to rely on.

You are one of the best persons I have ever some across and more so because I got this awesome chance to date you.

Peter Parker, I just miss you, in a quite simple desperate human way.

I miss you even more than I could have believed; and I was prepared to miss you a good deal. So this letter is basically just a squeal of pain.

It is incredible how essential to me you have become. I suppose you are accustomed to people saying these things.

Damn you, Parker; I won't make you love me any more by giving myself away like this — But oh my dear, I can't be clever and stand-offish with you: I love you too much for that.

Too truly.

You have no idea how stand-offish I can be with people I don't love.

I have brought it to a fine art. But you have broken down my defences. And I don't really resent it.

Well, a part of my mind truly thanks you for that.

That was what drew first to you ... your uncanny sense of what is good and what is bad.

When you tell me, I am your world, you melt my heart.

When you tell me, you can't live without me, you melt my soul.

I wanted to tell you what you mean to me, but I didn't have any words for it. I love you more than I can say.

I think I could spend a thousand years trying to write down how much you mean to me, and I still wouldn't get close.

I'd still be so far away from everything that you are.

I still remember a time when we were sitting next to each other and I was afraid to look into your eyes for too long, because I'd forget what I was saying and get distracted by how cute and sweet you are. I would lose myself.

God knows what would have happened if you had actually shown at my door step.

Now that I write to you, I remember the first time I met you.

I must say, you were one hell of a geek, well the biggest geek I had ever seen and maybe the only geek I had ever fallen this badly, hiding behind everybody in class, trying desperately not to draw any attention.

But I am just so glad that you took the chance and spoke to me.

I couldn't understand why you were so special to me. But the time we spent together was so enchanting that each moment without you felt like a small forever.

It was so hard to focus on my work, to keep myself from dropping it all and rushing to you, seeing all your nimble flexible fingers at work.

Oh no! I sound too creepy but I want to tell you everything, without holding myself back ever.

Everything that I have ever felt.

Sometimes when I couldn't bear your absence, I would call you up, half-afraid that you would be angry with me for disturbing you.

And there was something else about you: even though you weren't one of those naturally sociable people, you told me everything about yourself: your home, your family, your feelings, your work, your secret that you finally decided to share with me and most importantly be there for me.

My guiding light. My constant source of hope and pride.

I was happy to be your emotional support and you seemed to occupy a unique and special place in my heart.

When I told you of my griefs and sorrows and cried into your chest, it seemed I could finally be safe and secure by being close to you.

And somewhere along the way, I myself opened up without even realizing it, and soon when anything made me happy or sad, I couldn't wait to share it with you. We slowly developed a deep love, and eventually we both knew it.

It was so enchanting, and it completely pulled us in.

I know that I will still feel you even when I will so far away.

Please believe me when I say I love you.

And for that I would wait for you, bug boy.

I would wait out the eternity for you. I would come back for you and you don't have to worry because, I think you stole my heart once again and that only through this damn letter.

If kisses were water, I would give you the sea.

I love you...

Gwen.."

Mrs Stacy's hands quivered as she read her love, the way she professed to Peter, her last words, her final words.

Words that could never ever truly describe how she felt right then.

It was like swimming in a dark pool, an abyss, as it pulled her further down below, into its darkness, into its depth.

Her hands, body and mind had grown so heavy, with so much more grief, that she felt like passing away.

This was her daughter's final letter, her daughter's elegy, the reply to Peter's heartstrings.

The perfect reply that had the power to turn stones into dust and erase the unquenchable thirst of the of mortal man's greediness.

The power that had the strength to conquer them all.

One power that unites and binds all of mankind.

It was love.

Love, the only emotion that could truly define human emotion, the emotion that could define from being humane from the inhumane.

Mrs Stacy clutched the letter with her reddened porcelain hands and pressed it deep to her bosom, like a desperate attempt in being one with the letter, to become one with her beloved daughter.

She looked at it once more, like it was a living thing.

She would hold on to this letter.

The letter that stated how unconditional her love was, how strong and unadulterated her love was, how strong and unceasing it was.

Her final goodbye...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Love that never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge it will pass away." – Corinthians 13:4-8

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that is it.

This is how Mrs Helen Stacy finds the last remains of her daughter, the secret that she shared with Peter, how trustworthy, the two were, the secrets that they shared that now Mrs Stacy had become a part of.

I hope you like it...

And don't forget to leave behind reviews and please do rate this story..


End file.
